A Pesar De Todo
by ClaeIshida
Summary: Baje su pantalon y su bóxer a la vez y lo que vi me dejo petrificada. ¡Tenía que ser una broma!, abrí mis ojos sin poder creerlo. —Tú—busqué sus ojos y estos esquivaron mi mirada.—¿Tienes herpes? Three-shots. Naruhina. Lime&Lemon AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola. **

**Aquí vengo yo con una nueva historia. Lo sé, lo sé. Aún no termino mis otros fics pero bueno… No pude resistirme a esta idea**

**Esta historia es Naruhina y solo tendrá máximo tres capítulos. Es una promesa x). En realidad tenía la idea de hacerlo solo como un one shot, pero uff me quedaba híper larga y pues decidí hacerlo en tres.**

**En fin ya me contarán que les parece en los RR, Sí, esos RR. Los que pueden dejar haciéndole clic al botoncito que sale debajo, que dice **_**Reviews**_** ;)**

**En verdad los leo y respondo todos porque aprecio un montón sus opiniones**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

********Importante**

*****La clasificación de esta historia es M. habrá lemon y limes #NoActoParaSuceptibles**

**Me disculpo por cualquier falta ortográfica que se encuentren por allí. Me voy en la emoción y ni me doy cuenta D:**

—**Yei— = Diálogos**

_"__**Yei"**_**= Dichos de otros en las palabras de narrador**

**Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena**

_******Los recuerdos están en cursiva**_

**Sin más, a leer (:**

.

.

.

**A Pesar De Todo**

**Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

Sus besos no paraban de acariciar mi cuello. No pude evitar que un gemido saliera de mi boca al sentir sus dientes, en un suave mordisco que desencadenó múltiples sensaciones en mi vientre.

—Espera… u...n momento.

Mi voz salió forzosa por atención, me encantaba lo que me hacía, sus manos, su lengua y sus labios se estaban encargando de llevarme a la locura entre cada caricia.

—Entremos prime… ro—gemí.

Puso su rostro a mi vista, permitiéndome detallar su sonrisa torcida y como esos ojos de un azul cielo, ahora eran adueñados por una oscuridad excitante.

Las llaves temblaban en mis manos en cuanto intentaba abrir la puerta del departamento. Esa tarea tan común en mi vida, parecía ahora imposible, con este sexy rubio lamiendo como le venía en gana mi cuello.

—Uhm.

Gemí victoriosa al escuchar el clic del cerrojo a juego con su ronca sonrisa. Estaba demasiado excitada por lo que voltee mi cuerpo a su encuentro y bese con urgencia sus labios, encontrando su lengua y jugando con ella a mi gusto.

Entramos al departamento y el cerró la puerta de una ligera patada.

—Hinata.

Su ronca voz acrecentó el cosquilleo de mi vientre. ¡Ah, cuanto lo deseaba!, comencé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Logre mi objetivo en segundos, me encontraba tan ansiosa, ¡nunca había necesitado tanto a alguien!, saqué sin delicadeza la prenda y con la misma falta de pudor acaricie cada marcado musculo de su torso.

—Eres tan… ¡Ah!

Gemí al sentir como alzaba mi cuerpo, como si de una pluma de se tratara, sus manos apretaban mi trasero fuertemente y con esa posición su sexo quedaba totalmente expuesto en un contacto íntimo con el mío. Tan delicioso…

—¿Tan… que?

Mis bragas se humedecieron todavía más, al escuchar lo gruesa que se había tornado su voz.

—Tan… uhm … sexy, ¡Ah!

¡Ay mi Dios!, este chico era espectacular, su proporcionado miembro se balanceaba suavemente a mi centro en una hipnotizante caricia.

—Eres deliciosa, Hinata.

Acerco sus labios al lóbulo de mi oreja y lamio de él, ganándose múltiples gemidos de mi parte.

—Exquisitamente húmeda y sensible.

Estaba totalmente entregada a él y a esa delirante y muy ronca voz. Mis gemidos no paraban, en cuanto también sentía como mis fluidos descendían de mí, no me extraño ni un poco de hecho. Después de todo, esa diminuta tanga no me cubría absolutamente nada, pero encajaba perfectamente con ese ceñido vestido.

_Ain't this what you came for_

_Don't you wish you came, oh_

_Girl what you're playing for_

Esto era totalmente perfecto, aumente la velocidad de mis movimientos, escuchando un sonido ronco salir de él. Definitivamente esto era el cielo, hasta música de fondo tenemos. Y por si fuera poco ¡me encanta esta canción!.

—¡Naruto! —gemí, sintiendo el orgasmo muy cerca.

_Come on, let me kiss that_

_Ooh, I know you miss that_

_What's wrong, let me fix that_

_Twist that_

Esperen un segundo, abrí mis ojos y busque a lo lejos el lugar de donde provenía la música. Encontrando su origen a la distancia con un tiriteo de luces en la habitación oscura. ¿En qué momento mi bolso había llegado tan lejos?

—¡Ay demonios, mi celular!

—¿Qué?

Puse mis pies en el suelo, apoyándome de momento, en el fornido rubio al sentir mis rodillas flaquear. ¡Estaba demasiado excitada!.

_Baby, tonight's the night I let you know_

_Baby, tonight's the night we lose control_

_Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that_

_Tonight i'll be the best you ever had_

Corrí con esfuerzo al aparato tecnológico, muy consciente de que la música estaba a punto de terminar.

—Soy Hyuga—conteste por poco— ¿Sakura?, que oportuna.

—Hina, sé que es tu día libre. No me mates—escuche sus "disculpas"—Solo puedo hablar dos minutos, por eso, préstame mucha atención. Ino necesita que la cubras, ya sabes cómo está la cerda, con eso de la intoxicación. Te pide que por favor, cambies de turno con ella está noche y ella te reemplazará por la mañana.

—¿Las náuseas, otra vez?

—Sí, no para de maldecir al vendedor de la calle por enfermarla—rió— Yo también creo que lo mejor es que vaya a descansar.

Me tensé y deje de escuchar por un segundo a mi amiga. Sus fuertes manos envolvieron mi vientre.

—Ah, bueno. Yooo…—incline mi cuello por la presencia de sus besos en el— estaré allí, entonces.

—Oh perfecto, te convencí en medio minuto.

La escuche reír del otro lado de la línea pero francamente no le estaba prestando cuidado. El miembro erguido de Naruto en mi espalda se llevaba mi total atención y ¡por mucho!. Su lengua se paseaba por el punto sensible de mi cuello, ese que él mismo había descubierto minutos antes y dio un mordico en el preciso lugar.

—¡Ah!

Abrí mis ojos, ¡¿Acababa de gemir al teléfono?!

—¿Hinata?, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, claro… yooo… solo estoy algo…—mordí mi labio— Algo…

¿En qué momento subió mi vestido?. ¡Mi Dios!, apoyé mi cabeza su hombro al sentir su mano dentro de mi ropa interior.

—¿Algo qué Hinata?

—Nada… frente. Allá… esta…ré.

—¿Estas segura?, no quiero que luego digas que soy yo la que te obliga a —¿No había mencionado que tenía poco tiempo?— renunciar a tus días libres.

—Ahm… —sentí sus dedos paseándose por mi centro— ¡Sí!, allá estaré, allá estaré.

—Oh, bueno. Te dejo, tengo una cirugía.

Deje caer el móvil sin saber si mi amiga había colgado al sentir como dos de sus dedos entraban a la misma vez en mi interior.

—¿Tienes que irte?

Escuche su penetrante voz algo atontada.

—Aja…— dije apoyándome sobre él, en tanto separaba mis piernas— Pero… ¡Uhm Naruto!

Ahora las estocadas de sus dedos tenían una mayor velocidad, en cuanto su otra mano, se adentró al ajustado vestido e inicio un juego con mi muy sensible pezón. Este hombre era increíblemente perfecto, su miembro se frotaba con mi trasero y su pulgar masajeaba mi clítoris suavemente.

—¿Sí, cariño?— susurro en mi oído.

Me humedecí mucho más.

—Ahm es… uhm...

De mi boca no paraban de salir gemidos.

—¿Es?— sonrió.

¡Santo cielo!... ¿Estaba torturándome?, mordí mi labio intentando acallar un poco mis suspiros.

—A las… once. Me tengo que… ¡Ah!. Para un… poco.

—¿Segura?, estas muy húmeda y… —lamio mi lóbulo— ya te siento apretada.

—¡Sí!, lo estoy yo... ¡Ah!, ¡Naruto!, yo… ¡AH!

Me sostuve fuertemente con mis manos y clave mis uñas en sus brazos, mientras el orgasmo me azotaba.

—Eso, preciosa —sentí como el me sostenía por la espalda—Eres hermosa

Respirando agitadamente fui alzada en sus brazos y al abrir los ojos, vi su rostro estudiando el mío.

—¿Dices que tiene que irte a las once?

—Sí —conteste atontada.

—Cariño… son las diez y media.

—¿Eh?... Ahm, puedo—lleve mi mirada a sus labios— puedo vestirme…. en cinco minutos.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en ellos.

—Me alegra saber eso.

Con una de sus manos elevo mi barbilla y en cuestión de segundos, sus labios llegaron a los míos. Abrí mi boca recibiendo su lengua gustosa y devolviendo con la misma maestría sus caricias. Lleve mi mano a sus pantalones. No podía creer que aun siguieran allí. Desabroche el botón y baje el cierre.

—¿Tienes condones?

Me separe un poco, para verlo asentir y sonreí al sentir como Naruto, sin quitarme el vestido, bajaba mi pequeña y mojada tanga.

—Quiero ponértelo, ¿puedo?

Vi un destello de inseguridad en sus ojos, pero a pesar de ellos asintió con la cabeza a mi proposición. ¿Le habré parecido atrevida?

Baje sus pantalones y su bóxer a la vez y lo que vi me dejo petrificada. ¡Tenía que ser una broma! Abrí mis ojos sin poder creerlo.

—Tú…

Busque sus ojos y estos esquivaron mi mirada.

—¡¿Tienes herpes?!

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 23 años y soy médica interna. Pero no una practicante común de medicina, no. Gracias a mis altos créditos en la universidad pude clasificar para un beca a miles de kilómetros de mi familia, amigos y hogar. Parece una locura, ¿cierto?<em>

_En realidad lo és, pero esta locura, era una gran oportunidad que no pude dejar ir. _

_Verán ya tengo unos tres meses, trabajando en uno de los mejores hospitales de Francia y mi motivación para elegir un lugar tan alejado de mi país, va más allá de lo que muchos de mis amigos, pudieron entender. Amo la medicina y postule para esta beca para aprender de los mejores en estos tiempos. _

_Pero no me malentiendan. La medicina de mi país es muy buena, miento, no tan solo es "buena". La medicina japonesa es una de las mejores pero decidí mudarme aquí, porque en Francia se está dando un movimiento masivo, en nuevos proyectos de investigación que se presentan en las portadas de las mejores revistas de medicina. _

_Todos insistieron en convencerme de mi locura, al querer abandonar por tres años las comodidades que poseía en Tokio junto al apellido Hyuga. Y ahora entiendo el por qué de su preocupación, sin mentirles estos tres meses han sido los más difíciles de mi vida._

_Acostumbrarme al idioma, a las costumbres y las nuevas personas, me ha costado lo mío. Pero cualquier molestia que podía tener en estos meses, había sido curada, día tras día por la sonrisa de cada paciente que recuperaba su salud. Para mí, eso era lo más gratificante. El verlos mejorar es lo único que me mantiene firme en mi decisión._

—_Sweety Hina—tomé el folder de metal que me era extendido— paciente de la camilla 22._

—_Vale, ¿Su historia clínica?_

—_Trauma —mencionó la rubia sin más._

_Ino, era una de mis compañeras de habitación. La norteamericana había dejado el relajante ambiente de Miami para aventurarse en esta "locura". Ella y Sakura se habían convertido en mis confidentes durante este tiempo. Es decir las tres éramos extranjeras y las tres pasábamos por lo mismo. Además fue casi imposible no llevarnos bien al conocernos y eso para mí era un gran alivio._

—_Sasuke Uchiha, 25 años— leí en voz alta._

_Cerré el expediente y camine hacia la camilla de mi paciente._

—_Buenas tardes—saludé— Uchiha-san…_

_Al levantar la mirada, vi a un hombre sumamente atractivo de cabellos azabache, mirada distante y al parecer también, una fractura. Mire a un lado a sus acompañantes, entre ellos un rubio con la cabeza vendada y un hombre de edad avanzada, bien disimulada._

—_¿Uchiha-san?_

—_Oh._

_Comprendí mi error. Las costumbres eran difíciles de dejar._

—_Disculpe, Señor Uchiha. Yo seré su doctora, mi nombre es: Hinata Hyuga y en este momento procederé a hacerle el examen físico._

—_Solo me rompí el brazo—señalo lo obvio._

—_Puedo verlo, pero necesito examinarlo como se debe, más que todo por prevención— contesté con una sonrisa—Los analgésicos, le darán un poco de sueño, por lo que seré breve para que descanse un poco._

—_Jovencita —el mayor, llamó mi atención—Este chico de aquí, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Los paramédicos, trataron la herida, pero yo no me quedare tranquilo hasta que no se le haga una resonancia._

—_Comprendo, para ello el señor debe llenar unas formas y registrarse en recepción._

_Conteste, mientras continuaba con mi tarea de examinar al azabache._

—_Naruto, llenare esos documentos por ti— hablo por segunda vez el mayor— Doctora Hyuga._

—_Necesito que inhale suavemente, por fav… ¿Si, diga?_

—_Este chico es realmente terco. Le pediré de favor que se asegure de que se haga el examen._

_Mire al rubio que no había levantado la cabeza en ningún momento._

—_Está bien, déjelo en mis manos —sonreí._

_Examine debidamente al joven y pude notar, la buena condición física en la que se encontraba. Por suerte se trataba de una persona entrenada, asique probablemente la recuperación podría ser más pronto de lo normal._

—_Bueno, terminamos. Te haremos los laboratorios de rutina pero tu examen físico se encuentra dentro de los rangos normales._

_Apunté los resultados en su expediente, en tanto veía como los analgésicos ya hacían su efecto. Justo a tiempo._

—_¡Hinata!_

—_¿Sakura?_

—_El doctor Sabaku no, te solicito para una cirugía._

—_¿Qué?—abrí mis ojos— pero si terminamos de rotar en cirugía general ayer._

—_Pues yo tampoco lo entiendo pero mejor corre._

—_Espera. Este paciente debe tomarse una placa, recibió un golpe en la cabeza —hablé apresurada— Por favor encárgate._

—_Vale, te cubro._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Desabroche el uniforme quirúrgico y quite el gorro de tela que cubría mi cabeza, dejando caer mi largo cabello a lo largo de mi espalda. La puerta del vestidor fue cerrada, avisando que no estaba sola.<em>

—_Hyuga, ¿estás en cirugía hoy?_

—_A decir verdad, estoy rotando en urgencias—suspire— pero como justo ayer termine en cirugía. El doctor Sabaku no, me solicito._

—_Oh, vaya suerte—se burló—Aunque, que te soliciten siendo interna, también es bueno. ¿no te parece?_

_Me coloque la bata blanca y el estetoscopio en el cuello._

—_Supongo que lo es._

_Había entendido la intención de su comentario. Después de todo Gaara era conocido por su habilidad para "iniciar" a las internas y el ser extranjera, me convertía en un blanco fácil para el cirujano._

—_Ya sabes que siempre puedes hablar con tus superiores Hyuga. _

_Karin con una sonrisa me extendió el expediente, que estaba a punto de tomar._

—_Y en cuanto esos "errores". No vuelvas a quedarte callada, eso le demostrará que además de no estar interesada, tienes una voz y que no estas dispuesta a olvidarte de eso._

_Respondí a su gesto con una sonrisa. _

—_Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta._

_Salí de los vestuarios y corrí prácticamente a la planta baja, donde quedaba el servicio de emergencias. Miré mi reloj que marcaba la una de la tarde, eso explicaba el sonido de mí estómago. Había pasado exactamente cuatro horas, en el salón de operaciones._

—_Mi paciente—suspire y vi a Sakura— ¿Cómo ha estado?_

—_Vaya, ¿qué fue?_

—_Una hernia inguinal, pero se complicó un poco._

—_Uff e imagino que no pasaste a comer…—un sonrojo paso por mis mejillas—Bueno, dale las gracias a tu hada madrina que te compró un emparedado con muchos vegetales._

—_Oh muchas gracias, Sakura— la abrace, recibiendo la comida con gusto— entonces eso quiere decir que, ¿ha estado calmado hoy?_

—_¿El qué?_

—_Pues esto—señale el servicio— Si hasta tuviste tiempo de ir por comida_

—_Oye, bastante ahora que lo mencionas, aun así Ino prefirió ir donde el señor de la esquina que acompañarme por los emparedados, nunca se le quitara la ansiedad con lo del tiempo. ¿No vas a comértelo?_

_Señalo el paquete de mis manos._

—_Claro que sí, pero primero debo ir a la camilla 22._

—_Hinata, tu salud también es importante._

_Levante la mano ya a distancia, demostrándole que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía. Abrí las cortinas suavemente y vi que el joven aún seguía dormido pero ahora ya tenía un yeso en su lesión._

—_Vaya, que extraño, el efecto del medicamento, tenía que haber pasado hace horas._

—_Doctora Hyuga._

_Reconocí de inmediato, al rubio que antes había dejado al encargo de Sakura._

—_Aquí está mi resonancia._

—_Oh vaya, ¿estuvo esperando por mí?—asintió con la cabeza—bueno, veamos._

_Observe detenidamente, el examen._

—_No hay nada fuera de lo común. Puede estar tranquilo, no hay hemorragia._

_Sonreí._

—_Ya—no parecía alegre por la noticia— ¿En cuánto tiempo se podrá ir Sasuke?_

—_Bueno—leí la hoja que habían dejado delante de su camilla—Tomara un poco de tiempo porque aún no han salido los laboratorios. Pero no se preocupe, seguramente hoy mismo podrá irse a casa._

_Le sonreí por segunda vez e introduje la hoja a la historia clínica del Uchiha._

—_Sabe…_

_Por primera vez puse atención a los ojos azules de este hombre._

—_Usted es muy linda._

_Un sonrojo se adueñó de mi rostro por sus palabras, mucho más porque no me había percatado de su atractivo, hasta este momento. Y ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que lo veo a la cara. Su piel por unos tonos más oscura que la mía y unas marcas muy tiernas en sus mejillas. Unas cejas rubias, enmarcaban unos hermosos pozos azules. Unos ojos hipnotizantes a mi parecer._

—_Muchas gracias, usted es muy amable—conteste con una sonrisa._

—_Por favor, no crea que lo digo por amabilidad. Realmente lo digo porque es la verdad. Es usted muy hermosa._

—_Muchas gracias —volví a sonreír._

—_Sé que podría ser muy inapropiado de mi parte, pero me gustaría invitarle a comer algo._

_Nunca creí que en mi trabajo podría ocurrir algo como esto. Mire su rostro, buscando algo que me indicara las intenciones de este apuesto chico. Pero lo que encontré fue entretenerme en sus labios y un impulso por besarlos llego como una revolución en mi interior._

—_Pues a mí, me gustaría pero me temo que no podré—miré hacia un lado en un intento de calmarme— Tengo que pasar la noche aquí hoy._

—_Es una lástima._

_Me miro a los ojos y con solo eso, provocó que mi sonrojo se hiciera más intenso. No podía negar la atracción que había nacido de repente en mí. Y esto era algo que nunca antes me había sucedido con ningún otro chico._

—_Aun así, me gustaría verle otra vez. ¿Querría darme su número? _

—_Esto… yo. _

_Es que soy idiota, me gusta. ¿Qué problema habría en darle mi número?_

—_Se lo pido como su paciente—me guiñó un ojo— por cualquier emergencia._

_Una risa salió de mí y busque en mi bolsillo mi teléfono. Acerque mi celular al suyo e intercambiamos números._

—_Muchas gracias, esto me tranquiliza mucho. El mundo está tan peligroso hoy en día, que los accidentes no paran de suceder._

_Su comentario me sacó una sonrisa, mucho más por el sexy gesto que se adueñó de su rostro mientras me guiñaba un ojo. ¿Podría ser más encantador?_

—_Hasta pronto, Hinata._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Y?, le diste tú número, espero.<em>

—_Sí, lo hice Ino pero… _

—_¿Pero?_

_Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro._

—_Pero, me hubiera gustado salir con él. Me parece muy interesante. _

_Mire hacia otra parte, en un intento de ocultar mis mejillas sonrojadas._

—_¡Y no te culpo, es sumamente guapo! —Sakura intervino— Dios los crea y ellos se juntan. ¿Viste a su amigo? Uff Hinata, tienes mucha suerte._

—_Sí que tiene suerte…_

_Ino codeo suavemente a la Haruno, que de un momento a otro, había comenzado a darse aire con su mano. _

—_¡Pero de no pensar como tú, frente! O más bien sus pacientes tienen suerte, porque seguro contigo y terminan violados._

_La Yamanaka presiono el botón de ascensor._

—_¿Y ahora yo soy la culpable, de que sean tan violables aquí en Francia? Es más, aun se me hace imposible creer que con tres meses aquí. No haya conocido a nadie._

_Reí fuertemente, por los dramas de mi nueva amiga. Sakura provenía de latino américa y eso explicaba muchas cosas. En mí país, su manera de ser podría malinterpretarse. Bueno por lo menos en la familia Hyuga sucedería eso. Aparte de que también explicara esos rasgos tan llamativos. Los latinos siempre serán la etnia más exótica_

—_Me temo que el elevador se dañó otra vez._

_Recalque, notando como aun no descendía._

—_Típico—dijeron a unísono ambas chicas._

—_Pues algo de ejercicio hay que hacer de buena mañana y después de un turno de veinticuatro horas._

—_Eres demasiado positiva Hinata Hyuga— Ino toco mi cabeza—Y déjame decirte que no te recomiendo tomarlo como un cumplido._

—_Ay ya déjala, lo más sano es rodearnos de personas como Hinata—Sakura intervino en mi defensa._

—_En realidad trate de que sonara sarcástico._

_Las tres reímos sonoramente._

—_¡Santo cielo!— Ino comenzó a correr por la escaleras— ¡Creo que me han envenenado!_

_Grito después de abrir la puerta de nuestro departamento y encerrarse en el baño._

—_Eh ves lo que te ganas por no querer acompañar a tu amiga por comida._

—_Qué mala eres Sakura._

_Reí un poco, en tanto me iba deshaciendo de la ropa del trabajo. Llegue a mi habitación y busque unos shorts de algodón y una blusa ligera._

—_¡Hina!, ¿quieres café?_

_Mi amiga de cabellos llamativos grito desde la cocina._

—_No gracias, voy a dormir todo el día, ¡estoy muerta!_

_Me arroje sin delicadeza a la cama, que no sé si fue por el cansancio pero sentía como si me sedujera. _

—_¡Dios que delicia! _

_Cerré mis ojos, me envolví en las sabanas y el sueño me venció a los pocos segundos._

_._

_._

_._

_Come on, let me kiss that_

_Ooh, I know you miss that_

_What's wrong, let me fix that_

_Twist that_

_Tantee sin mucha suerte en la mesita de noche, en un intento por encontrar el móvil._

_Baby, tonight's the night I let you know_

_Baby, tonight's the night we lose control_

_Sin más remedio, abrí los ojos y conteste el celular antes de que dejara de sonar._

—_¿Si?_

_Me acomode bajo las sabanas, con un bostezo._

—_Rayos, ¿te desperté?, discúlpame no pensé que estuvieras dormida._

—_¿Quién me habla?_

—_Soy Naruto, ¿recuerdas?. Ayer en el hospital._

_¿Naruto?, hice un repaso mental, intentando espabilar un poco._

"_Sé que podría ser muy inapropiado de mi parte, pero me gustaría invitarle a comer algo"_

"_Aun así, me gustaría verle otra vez. ¿Querría darme su número?"_

_Me levante dela cama de un brinco, ¡Como podría olvidar esos ojos!_

—_¡Oh!, sí disculpa, estaba algo atontada._

—_No, discúlpame tú a mí por despertarte._

—_Que va no te preocupes._

_Tome el reloj de la mesita de noche y forcé un poco la mirada "6:30 pm"._

—_¿Segura?_

_Sonreí, su voz es tan gruesa y sexy…_

—_Sí, pierde cuidado. Ya venía siendo hora de que me levantara o entraba en coma— reí._

—_Vaya, que linda sonrisa._

_Sentí mi rostro caliente y golpee mi frente. ¿Cuándo seria el día que no me sonrojara por todo?_

—_Gracias, sí que eres adulador._

—_Bueno, que puedo decir. Me educaron para decir la verdad._

—_Jaja, ya vale, que me sonrojo._

_Mentí, hace mucho que lo estaba._

—_Me gustaría verte._

—_¿Sonrojada?, creo que ya lo has hecho._

_Fue su turno de reír y Uff… Dios este chico realmente me gustaba y mucho._

—_También me gustaría verte sonrojada, pero me refería a que me gustaría invitarte a cenar._

—_¿Ahora?_

—_¿Qué te parece como en una hora?_

—_Perfecto—sonreí._

—_Entonces paso por ti a las ¿ocho?._

—_Vale._

—_Por cierto —rió por segunda vez—¿Dónde paso por ti?_

—_Ahm, pues vivo cruzando la calle del hospital._

—_¿En serio?_

—_Pues sí, es muy práctico._

—_Que sorpresa, Justo estoy visitando a su paciente doctora. Aunque debo aceptar, que tenía la esperanza de encontrármela aquí._

—_Ya ves y luego dicen que los médicos no tenemos vida. Cuando son los pacientes los que quieren que estemos todo el tiempo en el hospital. _

—_Pues me ha desarmado, doctora._

_Reímos a la vez._

—_Bueno voy colgando. Debo alistarme para no hacerte esperar._

_Encendí las luces de la habitación._

—_Tiene razón, nos vemos guapa._

—_Hasta luego._

_Colgué el móvil y salí corriendo a la ducha, debía apresurarme. Estuve lista en unos cuarenta minutos y estudie mi reflejo en el espejo. Llevaba un vestido blanco bastante ajustado, que dejaba ver mi curvilínea silueta._

_Modelé de lado frente al espejo esperando no verme exageradamente provocativa con mi atuendo, especialmente por mis senos, siempre renegué de ellos en mi adolescencia pero a medida que fui creciendo, me fui aceptando tal cual era y descubrí que de hecho el tenerlos tan prominentes no era precisamente una maldición._

_Mi cabello estaba arreglado en una media trenza, llevaba unos pequeños pendientes de puntos, un maquillaje ligero y adornaba el escote corazón de mi vestido con un delicado collar con forma de ave. _

_Abroché mis zapatos de tacón nude y tome mi bolso de sobre, rojo. Solo faltaba mi reloj y ya estaría lista._

_Me perfume un poco y salí de la habitación. Encontré sobre la mesa un nota de Sakura, encima de lo que supuse era mi cena._

"_La cerda y yo tenemos turno, duerme mucho suertuda"_

_Guarde la comida en el refrigerador y justo a tiempo, un mensaje hizo tiritar mi móvil._

—_¿Edificio Lune?, estoy abajo._

—_Si_

_Respondí el whatsapp, tome mis llaves y fui a su encuentro._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¿Qué onda?, esto definitivamente tenía que ser una mala broma, intente verlo a los ojos. Pero el mantenía la mirada lejos de la mía.<p>

—Naruto…

—Yo sé que esto se puede malinterpretar fácilmente.

Se dispuso a darme la cara.

—¿Malinterpretar?…

Tenía que estar bromeando. Sí esto seguramente era una mala broma y de algunas parte saldría la cámara escondida. Porque ¡qué rayos!, esto no podía ser en serio.

—A ver… —respire profundo— intentas decirme que no sabías que tenías una infección de transmisión sexual. Porque en serio, esa es la única forma de creer, que fue una mala interpretación de mí parte.

—Hinata.

Vi sus ojos y algo en ellos, hizo que todos mis pensamientos se esfumaran. ¿Qué era esto?, ¿Qué tenía este chico?

—Yo realmente lo siento. Yo no quiero que pienses que yo…

Suspire. Puse dos de mis dedos en sus labios, ¿Qué es esto? Definitivamente me he vuelto completamente loca.

—No te preocupes.

Sus orbes se abrieron mostrando sorpresa a mis palabras. Y es que yo también me sorprendía pero no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me hace este chico, hay algo en él que me hace confiar en lo que dice. Una sensación que me hace confiar ciegamente en él. Ay Dios… ¿Qué te está pasando Hinata Hyuga?

—No, como me dices eso. Te debo una explicación, te la mereces. Hinata yo nunca te haría daño. Yo solo…

Escuchaba atenta sus palabras. Él me miraba a los ojos, pero de pronto bajo la mirada, ocultándome su cara.

—Solo que contigo de repente no me pude controlar. Tú… me hiciste perder la lucidez. Perdí el control completamente.

Lleve mi mano a su mejilla acariciándola lentamente y levantando un poco su rostro, encontrándome un alucinante paisaje frente a mí. Este chico tenía un tenue sonrojo y unos ojos brillantes. ¿Qué era esto?, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y una sonrisa adorno mis labios.

—Me gustas mucho Naruto…

Me eleve, hasta alcanzar sus labios. Al sentirlos, los acaricie con los míos lentamente. El respondió de la misma manera. Pase mi lengua por sus labios y el deseo se hizo presente en mi cuerpo, Delicioso…

Sus labios son absolutamente deliciosos.

Cruce mis brazos por su cuello y sentí sus manos en mi cintura.

—Hinata.

Naruto introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca y una oleada de calor me azoto de pronto. En movimientos circulares que acrecentaban mi deseo, acariciaba mi nuca y mi espalda baja. Sin poder resistirlo succioné su lengua y un gemido lo llevó a pegarme junto a la pared. Acorralándome entre su cuerpo y el frío pavimento.

—Naruto… tengo que irme.

Solté con los ojos cerrados y aferrándome a sus cabellos.

—Lo sé.

Se separó un poco y yo acorte la distancia una vez más.

—Hinata, me lo haces más difícil.

Repartí pequeños besos en sus labios y sus mejillas.

—Es que me gustas mucho.

Sentí como una sonrisa torcida se formaba en él y como su lengua se abría paso en mi boca otra vez, lamí y succione de ella con solo sentirla. El mordió mi labio inferior llevándose un gemido consigo. ¡Rayos, me gustaba demasiado!. Este chico sabía lo que hacía y era genial en ello.

—Tengo que… —susurre, mientras tomaba aire— trabajar.

—Sí y se te hace tarde.

Abrí los ojos y lo vi a él, aún sin camisa y con la respiración acelerada.

—Debo irme…

—Sí.

Él se separó con esfuerzo y fue recolectando sus ropas, que estaban esparcidas en el suelo. No deje ni un minuto de detallar como se las colocaba.

—Nos vemos, hermosa.

Se despidió con un beso en mi frente, a lo que yo respondí con una sonrisa.

—Hasta luego, Naruto.

.

.

.

**¡Aquí está el primero!, ¿Lo continuo?, ¡Ustedes deciden! :D**

**Sorpresa, sorpresa O: Hinata es muy valiente (':. Bueno me cuentan que les pareció en los RR, ya saben que me vuelven loca.**

**Canción: John Legend – Tonight (Best you ever had)**

**RR = Yei**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola.** **Me reporto otra vez :D **

**Bueno chicos he tenido problemas con mi computador a decir verdad, para no hacerles otra historia aquí. Se me cayó y esta en reparación T.T. Sí, a la pobre se le dañó la pantalla.**

**Por lo que no he podido escribir a gusto ):, Apenas me la devuelvan me pongo al día con mis demás historias. Por ahora acá les dejo este revelador capítulo dos (:. **

**Muchas gracias a las guapas que me dejaron su opinión sobre el capítulo pasado en los RR. Me lleno de felicidad ver que les guste esta "extraña" idea :IfUKnowWhatIMean: :$. En fin muchas gracias a: Eliuska20, NSTF, MariieHyuga, Uchiha Sayun-chan, Guest, Stella T. Whiteney y Hinata HyugaOoC.**

**A los chicos que me dejaron Fav y follow también, muchas gracias. Ojala en este se animen a dejarme que les pareció en los RR ;)! (Porque yo sé que quieren :P) he he.**

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto haciendo historias alternativas**

********Importante**

**El capítulo está largo D:**

*****La clasificación de esta historia es M. habrá lemon y limes #NoActoParaSuceptibles**

**Me disculpo por cualquier falta ortográfica que se encuentren por allí. Me voy en la emoción y ni me doy cuenta D:**

—**Yei— = Diálogos**

_"_**_Yei"_****= Dichos de otros en las palabras de narrador y chats [La tecnología :')]**

**Líneas horizontales son cambios de escena**

**_****Los recuerdos están en cursiva_**

**Sin más, a leer (:**

.

.

.

**A Pesar De Todo**

**Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

—Mírala allí viene.

Levante la mirada y cambie la dirección de mis pasos.

—¡Hinata!, ya nos has visto!—seguí sin cambiar de rumbo— ¡Ey!, ¡no te atrevas ignórame!

¿Cómo podría hacerlo, con ella gritando prácticamente por los pasillos?

—Eh es decir que si estabas….

Me sonroje y al instante me di la vuelta hacia ellas.

—¡A que sí!, hasta viene toda colorada—Ino pego una carcajada— ¡Uy! Hinata y yo que no le creí ni un pelín a Sakura.

—Ya ves que no miento, ni que mis oídos me engañan.

Llegue hasta ellas muy abochornada.

—¡Eso fue un gemido!, pero ¿con quien ha sido?

—Ay por Dios, Sakura. Solo te falta publicarlo en los periódicos.

—¡No esta negando para nada!

Ino chillo de repente.

—¿No que te estaban matando las nauseas?—la miré con ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues si pero, ni eso me quita la sorpresa.

—Vale Ino que le hemos dañado la movida, no la molestes más— tocó mi hombro—Aun así, no me has dicho ¿con quien ha sido?, con quien pasaste la noche Hinata.

Rieron cómplices a lo que yo suspiré.

—Y aunque no lo crean, con nadie.

—¿Qué entonces?—La Yamanaka abrió mucho los ojos—No me digas que tú misma…

—¡Ay no!, tonta— tape su boca— ¿Pueden bajar un poco la voz, por favor?. No necesito que todo el hospital se entere.

—¡Uy es que hay algo de lo que enterarse!

Ino golpeo a Sakura de un codazo.

—Ya vale, ya vale pero cuéntanos de una vez.

Saqué todo el aíre de mis pulmones y mire alrededor. Siendo el turno de la madrugada, el hospital está casi desierto a no ser por unos pocos médicos y enfermeras que pasan de manera transitoria, el lugar parecería sacado de una película de terror.

—¿Recuerdan al chico de ayer?

—¿El rubio?—respondió la Haruno.

—¿El que me dijiste esta tarde?

Ino se dirigió a Sakura

—Ese mismo.

Le contesto ella

—Bueno él, se llama Naruto y me invitó a cenar.

Ambas me miraron con atención.

—La pase…—puse mis ojos a la distancia— no tienen idea lo bien que me hace sentir y me dirán loca. pero al verlo a los ojos algo me dice que… es un gran chico a pesar de que…

Mire hacia abajo.

—¿A pesar de que, Hinata?

No sé como en tan poco tiempo ambas lograban coordinarse para hablar, reí para mi misma

—A pesar de que tenga… herpes

—¡¿Qué?!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"6:58 am" suspire al ver el reloj de mi muñeca. Ya casi terminaba la hora de trabajo y la Yamanaka aún no llegaba a darme el relevo. Revolví un poco mi moño y entrecerré mis ojos en tanto me estiraba.<p>

Salí de los vestidores y vi a Sakura, esperando por mí.

—Hinata, ¡tienes que ver esto!

—¿Qué sucede?— dije a la distancia.

—Creo que te quedaste corta al describir el auto de Naruto. Seguro lo mismo sucedió con todo lo demás.

¿De qué habla?

—No entiendo lo que dices y porque de repente mencionas a Naruto…

—Que ayer dijiste que te había llevado en un auto lujoso, a un restaurante lujoso, con un bar lujoso. Pues que creo que tu definición de "lujoso" es muy vaga Hinata.

—Pues, que te puedo decir. El lugar se veía ¿exclusivo?, pero por qué de pronto te interesa eso.

—Mejor ven a ver esto.

Camine hacía los grandes ventanales del hospital, a decir verdad las paredes eran de cristal pero para mí, seguían siendo grandes ventanales. Mire a la dirección en la que Sakura apuntó con su mano y no cupe en mi sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

Allí abajo estaba estacionado Naruto con un enorme ramo de flores. Él permanecía recostado a su auto con la mirada fija a la entrada del hospital.

—Te juro que creí que no lo volvería a ver, es decir. Después de como terminó todo. ¿Cómo podría volver a buscarme?

—¡Ya vieron quien esta allá abajo!

Ino llego a nosotras cumpliendo el trato que establecimos.

—En eso estamos y por cierto te fijaste que la palabra "lujoso" en el diccionario de nuestra Hinata tiene un gran bache.

—A que sí. Hinata ese chico debe nadar en dinero, para tener un auto así

¡¿Es que nadie se concentra en lo importante?!

—¡Chicas!, ¿qué voy a hacer?, ¡No esperaba verlo tan pronto!

—Primero que todo tranquilízate. En todo caso el que se tiene que mostrar nerviosos es él—Ino me tomo por los hombros— Y en segundo… baja allá y enfréntalo. ¡Déjale las cosas muy claras y aléjate de él Hina!

—Vaya, ya estas como nueva cerda —Sakura rio al verla— Hinata, ella tiene razón. Ese chico no te conviene, sé que las mujeres somos las de la intuición pero… callar es una de tantas manera de mentir. El no te dijo que tenía cuando vio como se iban dando las cosas. ¿Quién sabe que hubiera pasado si no lo detenías?

—Exacto diría algo como "Ups, olvide mencionar que tengo herpes. Lo siento"

Suspire de nueva cuenta, ellas tenían razón. No podía seguir viendo a Naruto, sin importa qué…. Tendría que alejarme de él.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Las puertas frente a mi se abrieron y alcé la mirada. Naruto al verme se irguió un poco y mantuvo el ramo de flores a sus espaldas.<p>

Miré directamente a sus ojos y el brillo que ellos mostraban me hizo sonrojar.

—Hola, buenos días—salude de pronto cerca de él— Sabes no esperaba…

—Esto es para ti

Naruto extendió el ramo de rosas y yo las tome con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, muchas gracias pero…

Intente devolverle el ramo, mas el se me adelantó

—Yo necesito hablar contigo, necesito explicarte y por eso vine hasta aquí. ¿Te apetece desayunar algo?

Habló tan rápido y sus manos temblaban. Sus nervios eran tan palpables que me llenaron de ternura. No, no, ¡debo ser fuerte!

—Yo… tengo mucho sueño, entonces no creo que pueda ir contigo.

Sin darme cuenta había evitado verle los ojos al decir aquello

—Además las flores son muy hermosas pero yo… me temo que no…

—Hinata, mírame.

Fruncí el ceño, no podía, no podía rechazarlo viéndole a los ojos y él lo sabía.

—Lo siento, en verdad yoo

Alzo mi rostro con sus manos y una corriente se desato en por mi cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo más mis ojos vieron los suyos y en ellos vi… Santo cielo, en ellos vi su dolor.

—Permíteme explicarte, Te lo pido Hinata.

Soy un tonta, realmente creía en el, creía en sus palabras. Quise golpearme para reaccionar de mis pensamientos ¡¿Qué me había hecho?!, ¿Cómo podía yo saber con solo mirarlo, que todo estaba bien?

—Supongo que puedo… puedo aceptar un café.

Su sonrisa fue inmediata y con mi rostro entre sus manos. Unió nuestros labios, en un suspiro moví los míos en respuesta.

—Buenos días, Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ignore los mensajes que me enviaban mis amigas al celular apagando el aparato. Usando la razón, estaba cometiendo un error, aunque mi corazón no lo sintiera de esa forma yo… estaba cometiendo un error.<p>

Aparcamos en un restaurante realmente caro… Es decir tenía toda la pinta de que un plato aquí costaba unos buenos euros.

—Ahm Naruto, yo… no creo que este sea un buen lugar. Es que, no me siento vestida para un lugar así.

Vamos, acabo de salir de un turno de media noche. No llevaba una pizca de maquillaje y mi cabello debía estar hecho un desastre. Aparte de que el uniforme de médico, no estaba para nada a la altura de un lugar tan excéntrico.

—No te preocupes por eso —él tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos—Este es un lugar de confianza.

¿De confianza?, no entendí bien sus palabras pero vi nuestras manos entrelazas y algo bajo ellas llamó mi atención. Esa frase solo tendría sentido si él fuera… ¡Ay no puede ser!, me deshice de mis pensamientos y con una sonrisa respondí al beso que él me brindaba.

Entramos al lugar y mis previas sospechas, no se quedaron cortas, el camarero nos brindó una mesa y a los minutos de llegar yo me excuse por ir al sanitario.

Entre a él y un espejo gigante me dio la bienvenida. Bufe al ver mi típico moño despeinado post-turno y mi atuendo de interna algo arrugado. ¡Hasta tenía crocks!, no es que tenga nada contra ellas, en realidad son muy cómodas para trabajar pero en este lugar traer crocks era como de vagabunda. Lave un poco mi rostro adormilado y casi quise morir de vergüenza al ver mis inmensas ojeras al espejo, ¡ay Dios era todo un desastre!. Solté y peine con mis dedos mis cabellos.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y voltee hacia ella.

—Para mi es muy importante, hablar.

—Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?. Y sí alguien nos ve.

Acallo mis palabras con un beso, tomo mi cintura y me apego a su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes por eso—se adueño nuevamente de mis labios— Hinata, nunca quise ocultarte… mi, enfermedad.

Y aquí el tema principal, rayos. Francamente me considero una mujer extremadamente chiflada.

—Ahm tranquilo, no te preocupes, no pasa nada. Pero siento que lo mejor es que seamos sólo… amigos.

Sus ojos se abrieron, dejándome ver su sorpresa.

—Pero yo no—sus manos se perdieron en mis cabellos—Hinata yo no quiero eso, yo…

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Interrumpí, prediciendo lo que me diría.

—Claro.

—¿Eres casado?

No pude evitar que esa posibilidad se adueñara de mi mente. Obviamente me reusé a pensar que mis sospechas fueran ciertas. Naruto se ve muy joven para estar casado. ¡De hecho es muy joven para estar casado! pero esa duda… esa duda no me dejaría en paz. Por lo menos no después de ver ese broche de mujer en su auto.

—Lo soy

No cupé en la sorpresa, ¡Qué!, no puedo creerlo, ¡no puedo creerlo!. Estoy aceptando besos de un hombre casado. ¡Que rayos! ¡Casi paso la noche con un hombre casado!

"_Este es un lugar de confianza"_

—Definitivamente, lo mejor es que se amos amigos, Naruto —tome distancia de él— Soy de esas personas que respetan mucho el matrimonio.

Él me miro sin comprender. Me miraba como si yo en verdad supiera de su compromiso.

—Hinata, yo no puedo ser tu amigo.

El se acercó a mí una vez más, a lo que yo retrocedí y esto se repitió al tiempo que él continuaba avanzando.

—Tú me gustas mucho, Hinata. Yo no puedo siquiera considerar alejarme de ti.

Choque contra el gran espejo en el que me había visto minutos antes y el aprovecho mi descuido para acorralarme en él y adueñarse de mis labios.

¡Por el amor!, yo no podía con esto. Yo no podía con sus besos.

—Na… Naruto, por…—Su lengua se introdujo en mi boca— Uhm.

—Hinata.

Susurro en mis labios al sentir como correspondía a sus besos.

—Yo también te gusto—Continuo con el beso—Nosotros no podemos… ser solo amigos.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿qué haría con esto?, Tenía razón. Naruto me hacia sentir de todo, me encantaba estar a su lado, me sentía en paz estando con él. Confiaba ciegamente en él sin conocerlo, aparte a su lado sentía que todo estaría bien. ¿Qué podría hacer con estos todos estos sentimientos?, ¡Ash soy una imbécil!

—Esta… bien—me separe un poco— Pero por ahora, lo mejor será que salgas de aquí. El camarero debe estar esperando por nosotros.

Una sonrisa ilusionada se adueñó de su rostro y la gracia que me hacía que me gustara tanto su sonrisa.

—Vale, ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Él… en esa sonrisa mostraba la inocencia de un niño. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que este chico portaba algo tan serio?, ¿qué pudo haber sucedido para que Naruto se contagiara de una enfermedad tan dañina?

—Yo no…—carraspeé un poco— No he visto el menú.

—Pide lo que quieras, por eso no habrá problema.

—Ahm… bueno un croissant de chocolate y un capuchino, estará bien.

—Bueno—sus ojos no dejaron de verme ni un segundo

Sin aviso, tomó mi rostro entre su manos y besó mis labios lentamente, cerré los ojos permitiendo que lo hiciera, lamió de ellos y en respuesta abrí solo un poco mi boca. Naruto volvió a darme esas pausadas caricias con la diferencia que utilizaba de a poco sus dientes, dejando pequeñas mordidas sobre mis labios. Eleve una de mis manos y acaricie su marcada mandíbula en tanto hacia frente a ese seductor beso.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que continuamos disfrutando de nuestros labios. Sin poder aguantarlo más me abrí paso en su boca con mi lengua y con una sonrisa ronca Naruto correspondió a mis caricias. Mentalmente me repetía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero mis sentimientos y las sensaciones realmente eran mucho más fuertes.

—No sabes… no tienes idea—Se separo lo suficiente para susurrar— Hinata separarme de ti es una absoluta tortura pero…

Sí estaba consiente de lo que el intentaba decir pero, ¿Qué no notaba que al hablar tan cerca, nuestros labios seguían rosándose?, Era demasiada tentación para mí, por lo que fue mi turno de interrumpir sus oraciones con mis besos.

Volví a introducir mi lengua en su cavidad y a trazar movimientos circulares en el proceso. Escuché como el soltó un casi inaudible gruñido y tomó mis caderas con fuerza para juntarme más a su cuerpo. Por mi parte lleve ambas manos a su espalda, presionando levemente, los musculos que alli se alojaban.

—Hinata, Ah. Estos se está volviendo…—se movió, haciéndome consciente del bulto que chocaba contra mi vientre— Algo bastante… doloroso.

Escuche su voz gruesa y me sonroje de inmediato. La lucidez pareció llegar a mí, cuando lentamente me separé de Naruto.

—Discúlpame

Con la respiración muy agitada, mantuve la cabeza gacha. Él tomó mi barbilla y me hizo enfrentar su mirada, Naruto de igual forma tenía los labios sumamente rojos pero con una sonrisa en ellos. En ese momento mantuve mis ojos en ellos, algo atontada.

—No, nunca te disculpes por esto—con una sonrisa acaricio mis mejillas— Eres hermosa Hinata, no quiero alejarme de ti pero lo mejor será que vaya por nuestra comida.

Con un último beso salió del lugar.

Miré mi reflejo y volví a lavar mi rostro para más bien avisparme. Luego termine de desenredar mis cabellos y esperé unos cinco minutos más para salir de allí. Ya fuera busqué nuestra mesa con los ojos y termine desubicándome demasiado al ver un grupo de persona aglomeradas alrededor de Naruto.

Estas personas portaban algunas cámaras y se dedicaban a tomarle múltiples fotos al chico, mientras este contestaba sus preguntas con una sonrisa. Vale no soy estúpida, estaban en medio de una entrevista, pero ¿y ahora que rayos sucedía?, ¿Por qué debería él estar en un entrevista en medio de un desayuno? Y como pintaba yo en todo esto.

Mis pasos fueron interrumpidos por el camarero que nos atendió al llegar

—Señorita, por aquí

Lo miré sin comprender, pero obedecí su indicación. Llegamos a la barra frente a la mesa de pedidos y allí vi, el desayuno que le pedí hace un rato a Naruto.

—Este… puede decirme ¿qué está sucediendo?

¿Cuantas sorpresas podría llevarme en un día? y ¿cuántos líos más, conseguiría por seguir mis sentimientos antes que la razón?

—¿Por qué hay tantos reporteros y por qué están entrevistando a Naruto?

Vale, ahora este sujeto me miraba como si fuera una… suspire, vale. No sabía absolutamente nada del chico con el que salía, aparte que está casado y con eso se explica él ser juzgada por los ojos de este señor. ¡Oh si, ya me lo busqué yo!

—Usted debe saber que el futbol, siempre será un tema primordial en los noticieros franceses. Y siendo el señor Namikaze uno de los goleadores de la selección nacional pues, es común que los reporteros no lo dejen en paz.

Mi boca estaba abierta y mis ojos se perdieron, no sé donde, mientras procesaba la información. ¡¿Qué Naruto era un futbolista?!, pues aquello explicaba muchas cosas, demasiadas a decir verdad. Un momento, aparte también… ¡También tiene esposa!, su matrimonio obviamente debía ser algo publico, por lo que yo aquí en este momento, ante el mundo soy… soy su amante.

Suspiré y sentí un escozor inmenso en mis ojos.

—Disculpe —trate de ocultar mis emociones en una sonrisa— Podría usted traerme mis cosas, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

El camarero asistió simplemente mientras se acercaba a la gran aglomeración de personas. Mire mi capuchino y tomé un sorbo de el.

—Namikaze, Namikaze. Por acá una foto para ESPN.

Respiré profundo en tanto vi como frente a mi se me eran extendidas mis pertenencias. Sonreí en forma de agradecimiento al joven. Lo primero que hice fue encender el móvil, necesitaría del _GPS _para llegar a mi casa.

Aparte de las treinta y cinco llamadas recibidas, tanto de Ino como de Sakura y sus muy explícitos mensajes de whatsapp. Donde me expresaban lo irracional que estaba siendo, también vi los mensajes que Naruto había dejado en dicha aplicación.

"_Perdóname, Hinata. No sé cuando llegaron"_

" _Por favor no te vayas, espérame un poco hasta que me deshaga de ellos"_

—No más.

Solté al aire. Ya me había superado. Sus secretos me habían superado. No soportaría más de este chico.

Tome mis cosas y camine rumbo a la salida, a segundos e haber puesto mi mano en el picaporte de la entrada fui retenida de un fuerte agarre. Sorprendida me di la vuelta encontrando su mirada puesta en mí, su rostro mostraba un enorme grado de miedo. Ignore los repentinos deseos de abrazarle y forcejee un poco por librarme de su mano.

Una innumerable cantidad de _flashes_ me hicieron detener todo movimiento, con los ojos muy abiertos permití que Naruto rodea mi espalda con sus manos y con una sonrisa en su rostro se dio la vuelta conmigo a su lado.

—¿Quién te acompaña? Cuéntanos Namikaze.

—¿Acaso te lesionaste? Y ella es tu médico de confianza?

—¿Señorita ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Es extranjera?, ¿Se trata de algún tratamiento oriental?

—¿Qué pasó con los galenos del club, Namikaze? ¿Ya no son de confianza?

Estaba aterrada, ellos se aglomeraban ante nosotros, soltando un millón de preguntas, en tanto no paraban de sacar fotos. Hasta nos grababan, ¡que Rayos!, este no es mi estilo, siquiera es el ambiente al que estoy acostumbrada. Mire a mi lado aterrada como Naruto simplemente se limitaba a sonreír, a leguas se notaba la experiencia que tenía ante situaciones como esta.

Con mucho esfuerzo trate de tranquilizarme e intente utilizar esa expresión imperturbable que utilizaba con mis pacientes ante malos pronósticos.

—Quiero presentarles a la doctora Hyuga

Escuche hablar al hombre a mi lado, en tanto los reporteros al fin se mantenían en silencio. Francamente en mi posición deje todo es sus manos, en una persona que prácticamente era nueva en mi vida…

—Ella es desde hace poco mi médico de confianza y la conocí durante el tiempo en que Sasuke estuvo en emergencias. Fue de gran ayuda y por ello ahora tiene ese título.

¿Qué rayos? ¡Yo ni siquiera soy médico idónea! Y ahora de la nada ya me convertía en su médico de confianza. Quise golpear mi frente con mi mano, mas me contuve al ver como en ellos una expresión de sorpresa, daría paso a otra ronda de preguntas está vez dirigidas seguramente a mi.

—Entonces…

No, no quería esto, no quería ser parte de esta mentira, realmente había tenido suficiente y todo esto me sucedió por no escuchar a la razón.

—Siento decirles que no estamos en posición de responder más preguntas. Esta no es una rueda de prensa, señores.

Naruto viendo hacia a mi interrumpió todo intento delos reporteros y se despidió de ellos gentilmente, sacándome de allí. Entre al automóvil en un completo estado de shock, que solo se disipó al escucharle múltiples disculpas.

—Llévame… por favor llévame al hospital.

En ningún momento al hablar le dediqué alguna mirada. Como si me comprendiera Naruto Namikaze no volvió a decir palabra durante el viaje de vuelta.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Al llegar, salí del auto sin despedirme y mantuve un paso apresurado para alejarme de él. Sin sentir su presencia tras de mí entré al servicio de urgencias del hospital, busqué con los ojos a Ino que supuse estaría cubriendo mi turno en tanto Sakura duerme en el departamento.<p>

Al avanzar, por segunda vez en el día sentí su fuerte mano sosteniendo mi muñeca.

—Hinata, necesitamos hablar, por favor permíteme…

—No… ya…

Mis ojos me ardían desde hace ya un rato, primeramente quise creer que se trataba de cansancio por no haber dormido pero al escucharle de nueva cuenta. Noté que ese ardor, sencillamente era producto de las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos.

—No quiero escuchar más de ti, no quiero más mentiras.

—Yo no te he mentido.

—Ocultar la verdad, me temo es lo mismo.

—Hinata, yo no tuve opción, juro que daría todo por evitar que pasaras tan mal momento pero todo sucedió tan rápido, Hinata…

—¡Naruto!

Alce la mirada ante esta persona que ahora estaba frente a nosotros. El hombre de avanzada edad que los acompañaba el día que lo conocí, nos miraba a ambos con una expresión acusatoria.

—Entrenador Taruho, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Supuse que estarías aquí.

Con solo ver sus ojos, por un momento pensé que golpearía a Naruto.

—¿Qué estas pensando, eh Namikaze?—El rubio frunció el seño— Ahora tus idioteces están en todos los periódicos y noticias de Francia. Ya no eres un adolescente, eres un adulto y debes tomar responsabilidad de tus actos.

Aunque mi deseo era huir inmediatamente de ese lugar, mi cuerpo no me parecía querer colaborar. Su entrenador me miraba como a una cualquiera y ¡no podía culparlo!, todos los acontecimientos me marcaban como si lo fuera.

—Naruto si esto es un problema de faldas—Su acusadora mirada permaneció en mi— ¡No involucres al club! Y por sobre todas las cosas, tenle un poco de respeto a tu esposa. Eres un hombre con compromisos, no sólo fuiste capaz de insultarla a nivel mundial, sino que aun tienes el descaro de permanecer con esta…

—Yoo

Uno fuerte dolor se expandió en mi pecho por lo que lleve mi mano a él.

—Yo me disculpo por los inconvenientes que pude haber causado —escondí todo sentimiento en una sonrisa— por favor, no se preocupe más, yo no volveré a ser un problema para usted, ni para su club, me asegurare de no serlo permaneciendo distante a ustedes. Sí me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer… Adiós.

—Hinata…

A pasos rápidos hui del lugar, ignorando el llamado de ese hombre casado. Con mi celular en manos. Termine mi contacto con Naruto Namikaze en letras.

"_Por favor… Aléjate de mí y no me busques más."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Eh Hinata apresúrate o no te dará tiempo para desayunar.<p>

—Ya estoy lista, ya voy, ya voy.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación preparada para salir a un nuevo día de trabajo.

—Aunque aún no recuerdo donde deje mi celular. ¿Lo han visto chicas?

—Espera te llamaré, para que así…

—No, no funcionara. Está apagado —dije sonriente

Ino y Sakura me miraron con seriedad.

—Asique… todavía sigue llamándote.

Ino afirmó, más que preguntarlo.

—Vaya que es insistente, ¿no?. Ya ha pasado un mes de todo eso.

Expreso Sakura mientras nos servía el desayuno

Desde hace un tiempo, las chicas intentaban mantener ese tema lo más aislado posible a nuestras conversaciones. Solo por el hecho de que ese terrible día al volver a casa junto a Ino, por una muy extraña razón yo no pude parar de llorar. Las mentiras de Naruto, me habían lastimado más de lo que yo esperaba, es decir apenas nos conocíamos y yo sufría como si hubiéramos sido pareja de toda la vida. Ah decir verdad, ni yo misma lo comprendo del todo…

En mi búsqueda tantee entre los cojines del sofá, hallando por suerte el móvil.

—¡Aquí está!

—Pues en hora buena—soltó con sarcasmo Ino— ahora apresúrate que debemos llegar en media hora.

—Vale mamá

Sonreí exageradamente

—Uhm cambiando el tema, ayer… ayer termine con Sai.

Sakura tosió varias veces y yo mire seriamente a mi rubia amiga.

—Cerda, como sueltas eso de repente. Dios casi muero de…

—¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sucedió?

Interrumpí a Sakura notando la expresión triste de Ino. Este era otros de esos temas que debían ser tratados delicadamente.

—No puedo con sus celos, además de que… creo que estoy confundida.

—¿Confundida?. Acaso es por Kiba.

Con las palabras de Sakura a Ino la arropó un intenso sonrojo. Cosa que ambas confirmamos la gravedad de la situación. Para que la Yamanaka se sonrojara, tenia que ocurrir algo realmente serio entre ellos.

—El… me besó y yo… no pude resistirme, le correspondí con muchas más ganas ese besó. ¡No puedo creer que esto este pasándome a mí!. Sai y yo tenemos mucho tiempo de salir, creí que ni la distancia podría contra lo nuestro pero sin darme cuenta Kiba…

—Se metió sin permiso en tu corazón.

Dije comprendiendo totalmente el sentimiento de mi amiga

—Yo no puedo estar enamorada de Kiba, eso es totalmente imposible—golpeó su frente

—Pues yo no le veo nada de malo.

Ambas vimos a Sakura incrédulas.

—¿Qué?, el te quiere y últimamente Sai solo te causa malos ratos. Lloras en vez de reír en cada video llamada y eso no es sano para nadie, mucho menos para una relación a larga distancia.

La Haruno mordió su tostada muy tranquila.

—El dijo que vendría a Francia.

—¡¿Qué?!

Gritamos Sakura y yo

—Que no iba a permitir que todo terminara así.

—Espera —mire a Ino muy seria— A ti te están pasando cosas con Kiba, ¿han hablado de eso seriamente?

—No—contesto en un suspiro— Pero ayer lo aparte bruscamente y los golpeé muy fuerte por haberme besado y él… El muy cabeza dura me miro sonriente y me grito que "Ino te has enamorado, sabes"

La chica frunció fuertemente en seño y sus puños

—Es un estúpido cuanto, lo odio— soltó después muy sonrosada.

Sakura y yo sonreímos

—Pues tendrás que hablar con él cerda…

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca y me levante bruscamente de la mesa

—¡Ah!, es tardísimo, ¡sólo tenemos cuatro minutos!

—¡Diablos!

Todas nos atragantamos con nuestro desayuno y salimos rápidamente del apartamento.

—O vamos frente ¡corre!, eres demasiado lenta.

Llegue primero y muy agitada al hospital, escuche a mis amigas justo detrás de mí.

Busque con la vista al grupo de internos rodeando a nuestra jefa de turno la doctora Tsunade Senju. Abrí mucho mi boca de la sorpresa, ¡Esto es una locura!, ¡Tsunade es una leyenda en la medicina! Y justo hoy…

—¡Ustedes!

Las tres nos detuvimos ante el grito de la Senju.

—¡Qué les hace pensar que pueden llegar a esta hora y por sobre todo correr por los pasillos!

—¡Lo sentimos!

Todas inclinamos la cabeza con mucha vergüenza.

—Este es uno de los mejores hospitales, espero que no se vuelva a repetir. O mejor, para asegurarme de eso, ¡hoy todas rotaran en urgencias!

Abrí mucho mis ojos apenada. Sí bueno cualquiera diría que esa no es un castigo tan grave pero… ya tenia suficiente con que la mejor de las doctoras que ha existido me reprendiera frente a todos mis compañeros y una cantidad considerable de pacientes. Respiré profundo y mire a un lado, a las chicas, ambas mantenía la mirada gacha e Ino portaba en rostro muy rojo. Busque al que seguro era el responsable de eso y vi a Kiba mirándola fijamente.

Cielos, parecía como si se la quisiera comer…

—Disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarles?

El chico se ofreció a acompañarnos muy sonriente. A lo que todos lo miramos incrédulos. La doctora Senju lo miro con una expresión imperturbable y rió sínicamente.

—Sí eso quiere, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Haruno y Yamanaka vayan a urgencias.

Nunca vi a mi amiga tan avergonzada en lo que la conozco y por una parte me pareció muy tierno por parte de Kiba. Quién sabe como terminarán estos chicos…

Al llegar noté por qué esto se trataba de un castigo. El lugar se hallaba repleto…

—Hoy será un muy largo día

—¡Hyuga camilla 10!—la malhumorada enfermera me paso el expediente

Ante las órdenes tome el expediente y camine rápidamente a mi destino. Al llegar corrí las cortinas sin leerlo realmente.

—Muy buenos días, Soy Hinata Hyuga su médico.

De piedra, así quede.

Sus ojos azules e ilusionados me miraron sorprendidos

—Hi… Hinata

—Procederé a hacer el examen físico.

Baje la mirada de su rostro y observe que él se encontraba con su uniforme deportivo y mantenía el tobillo muy hinchado.

—No… por favor, no actúes así

Achique mis ojos ante sus palabras, Dios. Le devolví una sonrisa y soporte el dolor de mi pecho.

—¿Cómo has estado?, es decir veo que ahora no muy bien, pero te prometo que vas a mejorar.

—Hinata…—fruncí el seño— escuchaste mis mensajes, te he dejado muchos. Por favor dime que…

—No, ni uno sólo.

Mis intentos por mantener una sonrisa fueron en vano.

—De hecho mi celular aún está apagado y creo que eso es lo mejor. Que nos alejemos uno del otro y que no me llames más, es lo correcto.

Su mano tomo mi muñeca

—Mírame, mírame y repítelo una vez más.

Puse mi otra mano sobre la suya y la quité gentilmente.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí?, ¿Por qué de tantos lugares, tienes que venir aquí?

—No me has contestado.

Esta vez tomo mi rostro y lo movió sutilmente para que lo viera a los ojos.

—Doctora Hyuga, sé que tengo razón. Usted me quiere—abrí mis ojos y la lagrimas no tardaban en acudir a ellos— Lo veo en su mirada.

Apreté mis puños y me libre de su agarre.

—Estas equivocado— tome su pierna en mis manos—le aplicaron anestésico local, ¿cierto?, está demasiado inflamado, no debe servirle de mucho. Lo mejor será…

—Naruto, ¿está mujer otra vez?

Detuve mi trabajo por un momento a escuchar a quien seguramente era su entrenador.

—No dijiste que, ¿ya no nos causarías problemas?

—Sí, lo dije. Y a decir verdad creo que eso sería posible si no vinieran justamente a mi lugar de trabajo, ¿no le parece?

Bufé, ¿qué ha creído? Que permitiré que me pisotee cuanto quiera.

—Hmp. Puede que tenga razón doctora —una sonrisa que no me gustó nada, adueño de sus facciones— Naruto tienes visitas. Shion, por acá está acércate.

Ambos miramos a la Rubia de ojos violetas que llegó rápidamente hasta nosotros. Esta chica no aparentaba pasar de los veinticinco años, observe como todo en ella denotaba elegancia y por raro que me parezca, al verme Taruho formo una sonrisa prepotente.

—¡Mi amor!—entonces lo comprendí— Cariño, estaba tan preocupada, que vine corriendo a verte. ¿Te duele mucho, amor?

Naruto me miró

—No se preocupe—sonreí— solo es un esguince y sospecho que es de grado uno, nada de que preocuparse. Por si acaso le enviare una resonancia para evaluar tanto sus ligamentos como sus huesos, más detalladamente—tenía que salir de aquí lo antes posible— Aquí está la orden, llamare al camillero para que traía la silla de ruedas y lleve al señor. Si me disculpan tengo otros pacientes, cuando salgan los exámenes pueden traérmelos.

Me aleje sin voltear en ningún momento y a la distancia llamé a Antoine para que hiciera lo que pedí. Al señalar la dirección de la camilla donde debía ir. Vi como "Shion" acariciaba el rostro del Namikaze y él con mucho descaro mantenía sus ojos sobre mí.

Tomé el celular que aguardaba en el bolsillo de mi bata, aprovechando su mirada saque el chip del aparato y lo arroje en la basura. Me di media vuelta y salí de su vista.

Esperando que la habitación de insumos se encontrara vacía entre allí, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me deslice en ella. Sin postergarlo más deje salir todas las lágrimas, que por un momento retuve, sin control. Con ambas manos en el rostro escuché como unas cajas caían de un estante frente a mí.

Aún con mi mirada nublada pude ver a las dos personas que se besaban apasionadamente.

—¿Ino?...

Pregunté en un sollozo y los chicos se separaron asustados. Mi amiga al verme abrió mucho los ojos y aunque sonrojada corrió a levantarme del suelo.

—¡¿Hinata que tienes?!

—Ino… vino aquí. Vino aquí otra vez y… y esta vez… trajo a su esposa.

Sin más, rompí en llanto apresada en un abrazo de la Yamanaka

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¡Saben qué!, ¡hoy que estamos libre no vamos de farra!<p>

Sakura grito, en tanto cruzábamos la calle hasta el departamento

—Sí y no quiero ninguna excusa de ninguna de las dos. Hinata hoy conoceras a un hombre muy apuesto y yo me aseguraré de eso. Bueno y también de que termines muy borracha, así te olvidas de… ¡de todo!. Y tú cerda invita a Kiba y bésalo cuanto quieras para que no anden escondiéndose en los cuartos del hospital.

La Haruno rió sonoramente después de eso y yo también me contagie de su alegría

—Y eso que no viste la cara de ambos cuando los interrumpí

—Puff, muy deprimida ¿no?—contesto la rubia.

Luego de calmarme, Kiba se ofreció a terminar de atender al Namikaze. Más que porque supiera mi situación, porque al parecer quería un autógrafo de él. Supongo que nunca sabrá lo bien que me hizo aquello.

—¡Entonces hoy nos vamos al mejor antro de París!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>El ambiente era excelente, la música resonaba en las paredes y el lugar estaba abarrotado en personas. Alejadas de la gran multitud en la pista, las chica y yo nos hallábamos situadas en la barra, acompañando la música con una ronda de <em>shots<em>. Francamente había perdido un poco la cuenta, pero tomando en cuenta que no estaba tan mareada, llevamos unos pocos. Chupe el limón en mis manos.

—¡Ay Santo cielo!—Sakura gritó emocionada— Esta canción es muy buena.

_I'm that flight that you get on, international_

_First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable_

La latina, nos arrastró a la pista y nos indujo a bailar seductoramente a su lado. En fin que importaba, esta noche era para divertirnos. Algo pasadas de copas reíamos prácticamente por todo, al vernos a la cara, al ver nuestros movimientos, al ver chicos mirándonos… por todo.

Kiba no tardo absolutamente nada al ver a Ino bailando junto a nosotras, al final lo había invitado y el Inuzuka, se daba a respetar ante los demás hombres que veían a su "chica". Lo único de que me percate con respecto a esos dos, fue al ver como Kiba tomaba a Ino por la cintura y se movía al ritmo que marcaba la Yamanaka, segundos después ya estaban besándose en medio de la multitud. Deje de mirar al notar unos brazos alrededor de mi cadera.

_'Cause I know what the girl them need,_

_New York to Haiti_

_I got lipstick stamps on my passport,_

_You make it hard to leave_

Sin importarme quien era le permití el acceso a mi piel e intente alejar todo pensamiento que se relacionara con un rubio de ojos azules. Al voltear vi a un chico sumamente atractivo, uff demasiado. Era por mucho, más alto que yo, llevaba el cabello largo y oscuro sujetado en una coleta, se veía mayor gracias a unas largas ojeras que descendían bajo sus ojos. Con boca pequeña y sin un solo rastro de barba sobre su barbilla.

—Hola —me dijo con una sonrisa— Soy Itachi.

Que les puedo decir, no sé si los tragos tenían algo que ver pero su voz, Dios… Era tan gruesa y varonil.

—Hinata—le devolví la sonrisa

Miré a mi lado y vi que Sakura también había sido abordada por un chico azabache, que por una estaña razón me pareció familiar. ¡Bah!, le reste importancia en tanto me dejaba llevar por la música.

_Been around the world, don't speak the language_

_But your booty don't need explaining_

_All I really need to understand is_

—Dime, ¿vienes sola?—habló en mi oído.

—No, de hecho vengo con unas amigas—reí— y tú… Itachi ¿vienes solo?

Devolví la pregunta, mirándole directo a los ojos. El sonrió también, siguiéndome el juego pero muy diferente a mi sonrisa la de él era sumamente seductora.

—No, vine con mi hermano —señalo, tras nosotros— está por allá.

—¡Oh!, con una de mis amigas —dije al voltear.

—Vaya casualidad.

—Eres extranjera, ¿cierto?

—Japonesa

Mientras bailamos, Itachi acortaba la distancia entre nuestros labios. Y no estaba tan borracha para no notarlo. A unos pocos centímetros, lleve mi cabeza a un lado, esquivando sus labios y ganándome una sonrisa ronca en mi oído.

—Que linda eres, Hinata.

"_Usted es muy linda"_

_When you talk dirty to me_

"_Yo también te gusto. Nosotros no podemos… ser solo amigos"_

_Talk dirty to me_

—Gracias —sonreí de nueva cuenta— y tú muy apuesto, Itachi.

_Talk dirty to me_

"_Eres deliciosa, Hinata"_

Itachi deposito un beso en el lóbulo de mi oreja y luego prosiguió en mi cuello. Repartiéndose mi piel entre su lengua y su labios.

_Talk dirty to me_

"_Exquisitamente húmeda y sensible"_

Consiente de lo que estaba sucediendo, Incline un poco más mi cuello.

—Ahm… Itachi

"_Hinata"_

¡¿Por qué?!, me aparte bruscamente del moreno, que ahora me veía con incredulidad. ¡Estúpido Naruto!, ¡¿Qué me hizo?!. Por qué a pesar que repitiera constantemente el nombre del hombre que estaba junto a mí, mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en ese… Ash en ese ¡hombre casado!

—Sucede algo, ¿acaso te incomode?

—Yoo —mis ojos se nublaron— No, discúlpame debo ir al baño.

Busque a Sakura con la mirada, pero con la cantidad de gente que nos rodeaba me fue imposible encontrarla. Busqué los sanitarios y entre en ellos. Observando mi reflejo al espejo, no podía llorar si lo hacia mi maquillaje se correría y no quería eso. Yo quería disfrutar, divertirme, conocer nuevas personas. Sí eso quería, pero entonces mi cabeza. En mi memoria no dejaban de pasar sus recuerdos. ¡Cuanto lo odio!

—¿Hina?

Vi el reflejo de mi amiga entrando a los baños, no me inmute. Permanecí apoyada en los lavados y mirando al espejo.

—¿Te ha hecho algo?, vi que estabas muy bien con el pero luego te fuiste de ese modo.

—Yo, creo que me siento algo borracha. Quiero volver a casa —mentí

—Pues ahora que lo dices ya es algo tarde. Llamaré a la cerda.

_I miss the taste of a sweeter life_

_I miss the conversation_

_I'm searching for a song tonight_

_I'm changing all of the stations_

Para nuestra sorpresa, el móvil de Ino sonó, en un cubículo de los sanitarios. Instantes después, en el reflejo de ese gran espejo se asomo un Kiba Inuzuka y una Yamanaka Ino muy ruborizados. Como algo natural en mí también fui victima de un gran sonrojo y Sakura solo negaba con la cabeza.

—Este, bueno. Te vas con nosotras o prefieres…

—Con ustedes.

Corto la rubia, impidiendo que Sakura tornara el ambiente más bochornoso.

Salimos del establecimiento y fuera de él vi a Itachi acompañado del que supuse era su hermano. Al verme inmediatamente se acerco a nosotras.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Si, no me siento muy bien —le dediqué una dulce sonrisa.

—Es una lastima, me hubiera gustado invitarte a otra parte.

Mis amigas se miraron entre sí.

—¿Quizá en otra ocasión? —me atreví a decir.

—¿Doctora Hyuga?

Busqué a la persona que me llamaba y descubrí por qué él hermano de Itachi me era tan familiar… precisamente fue mi paciente, el amigo de Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡Claro!—Sakura chasqueó sus dedos— De allí te había visto, fuiste el paciente de Hina.

—Sakura —una sonrisa torcida se adueñó del azabache— Itachi, ella es Sakura. Sakura él es mi hermano Itachi.

—Mucho gusto.

Con rubor en sus mejillas la latina extendió la mano para corresponder el saludo del mayor. Y Sasuke me miró.

—Ya veo que conoces a la doctora Hyuga. Ella me atendió hace un tiempo, cuando me fracture el brazo.

Itachi abrió mucho sus ojos

—Es increíble, lo pequeño que es el mundo— Y que lo diga— muchas gracias Hinata.

Ino me codeo, haciéndome volver a la realidad. Es que… puff ¡Que rayos!, o era una broma del puto destino o que onda porque como pasaba esto ahora. ¿Por qué me preocupaba que Sasuke hablara con su amigo de mi encuentro con Itachi?, Naruto es aun hombre felizmente casado. Que me interesaba a mi lo que piense de mí.

—No debes… no debes agradecerme, es mi trabajo. Esto, ellos son Ino y Kiba, amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

Presente a los chicos mientras de daba tiempo a que ese sentimiento de culpa se disipara.

—Hinata—Itachi me encaro nuevamente— habló en serio con respecto a volver a salir— sonrió— ¿Me darías tú número?

Me sonrojé… ¿mi número?

—Este bueno… hace poco tuve un accidente con mi chip. Entonces… por ahora no tengo número.

Sentí mucha vergüenza.

—¡Pero no te preocupes!—Sakura intervino— Apenas le consigamos uno te lo paso con Sasuke.

—Ino, iré por mi coche —Kiba soltó la mano de mi amiga— ya vuelvo.

—Supongo que es hora de despedirnos— Itachi se acercó a mí— Hasta pronto Hinata.

Se aproximo y me rodeo con sus brazos, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla, en tonto aún me encontraba distraída, solo le respondí con un tímido hasta luego. Sasuke por otra parte hizo lo mismo con Sakura.

—Fue un gusto, conocerlas

Educadamente se despidió de Ino y de Sakura, mas su hermano solo pronuncio una especie de monosílabo que no entendí muy bien. Instantes después Kiba llego ante nosotras y nos subimos al coche.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Al llegar Sakura y yo no adelantamos, agradeciendo a Kiba y dejándo solos a los tortolos en el auto. Ya nos constaba a nosotras que tenían cosas de que hablar.<p>

—Entonces, que dices… Itachi no parece mal tipo. ¿Y si le das una oportunidad?

Subimos un escalón más.

—Quien sabe, si algo aprendí fue no dejarme llevar por las apariencias.

—También es muy apuesto Hina, no sé que tienen esos hermanos que los hace tan guapos.

—Y tú, ¿sucedió algo?. Parecían bastantes cómodos con su compañía.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, te fijaste que te presento primero a ti ante su hermano—reí mirándola

—Nada pues, baila muy bien y también… ¡besa delicioso!

—¡Oh!

—¿Y Itachi?, lo vi en tu cuello.—me dio un empujoncito.

—El… esta bien.

—¿Sólo que esta bien?, espera ahora que lo pienso. ¡No pareces tan borracha!

—Porque no lo estoy—Reí sonoramente

— Pero si te tomaste un montón de tequilas y antes de eso ya habías bebido margaritas.

—Pero solo estaba alegre. Trato de disfrutar la fiesta.

—Y entonces por qué huiste de ese chico tan guapo diciendo que andabas mareada Hinata.

¡Clic!, mi amiga entraba en terreno peligroso. Realmente no quería hablar sobre eso hoy asique reí sonoramente, intentando evadir su pregunta.

—Pues no lo sé, uno nunca sabe por qué hace las cosas.

Solo faltaba media escalera para llegar a nuestro hogar.

—Jum, a que tú si sabes… Quizá sean los balones de futbol lo que te tenga de ese modo.

Abrí mucho mis ojos

—¡Sakura!

Con su broma había acertado

—O vamos Hyuga, la mejor manera de superar es aceptando, lo sabes.

Me sonroje bruscamente, al pie del último escalón. Quizá eso era lo que me hacia falta ahora, aceptarlo. Aceptar que Naruto de una forma rarísima se había adueñado de mi ser. Supongo que nunca entenderé como sucedió solo… paso. Suspire.

Alce la mirada al llegar a nuestro piso y pude jurar que mis ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas. Frente a nuestro departamento un rubio de ojos azules se encontraba recostado a la pared.

—Na… ¡¿Naruto?!

.

.

.

**¡Termino!**

**¿Naruto es como una caja de pandora, no les parece?, ha ha no se preocupen que el final será feliz (:**

**En los RR cuéntenme, ¿que onda?**

**Canciones: Jason Derulo – Talk dirty to me / Marron 5 - Maps**

**RR = Yei**


End file.
